


Sunday Six - Tales From Arda

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Six Sentence Sunday [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anger, Brother-Brother Relationship, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Declarations Of Love, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Grief, Grief/Mourning, Maglor is a Good Brother, Male-Female Friendship, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 9,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of six sentence stories written every sunday.





	1. Maedhros x Reader - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You found Maedhros outside on one of the castle wall, his look was troubled and his gaze was fixed towards were Morgoth had his lair.

You found Maedhros outside on one of the castle wall, his look was troubled and his gaze was fixed towards were Morgoth had his lair.

You took a deep breath and made up your mind, walked towards him and then hugged him, resting your head on his back, “You look like you need a hug,” you said.

“Ah, Y/N,” he spoke softy, “it is late, should you not be resting?”

“I could say the same to you,” you told him, “you’re the one making decisions, I’m a healer, so long as there is no emergencies or battles, I can afford to sleep in later than usual… I was simply worried for you.”

“You need not worry,” he said, “I am well.”

“Liar, you look as if you carried the weight of the world on your shoulders meleth, you are only one elf, and deserving of comfort too, now come, let us go and rest.”

Maedhros turned and returned your embraced, “As you wish.”


	2. Maedhros x Reader - Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sure this is not the life you wanted, forgive me for putting my atar above us.”

“Forgive me,” Maedhros said one evening when you to were working together.

You looked up, surprised, “What for?”

“I’m sure this is not the life you wanted, forgive me for putting my atar above us.”

“Don’t apologize for that,” you said softly, “Even now that I know what to expect, even after everything… I’d still choose you.”

Maedhros looked at you, steely gaze fixed on your eyes, as if trying to figure out some mystery or another, in the end, he sighed, “I don’t deserve you.”

“It’s not about deserving Nelyo,” you told him, “I love you and I pick you, with the good and the bad.”


	3. Thranduil x Reader - Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re with child?” Came Thranduil’s surprised voice.

“You’re with child?” Came Thranduil’s surprised voice.

You froze, you were planning on telling him tonight as a surprise, you had everything planned, but now… “I am,” you said as you turned and gave him a small smile.

“And when did you plan on telling me about this?” He asked you, smiling, but one of his eyebrows had been raised.

“Tonight, I promise,” you walked towards him and he opened his arms to you, you rested your head on his chest, “I had a small surprise planned and wanted to tell you, but well, now you know!”

Thranduil laughed, happily, “That is great news then, thank Eru!”

You smiled at your husband’s happiness, “I can’t wait to meet our little elfling, he or she will be so lucky to have you as an adar.”


	4. Maedhros x Reader - Sprain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maedhros, you are being ridiculous, the ankle is only sprained, put me down, I can walk,"

"Maedhros, you are being ridiculous, the ankle is only sprained, _put me down_ , I can walk," you growled at the elf that was carrying you.

Maedhros shook his head, "You do not know if it's sprained or broken, I will not have you further injure yourself for your pride."

"I can walk, it only throbs and feels swollen, I'm not in terrible pain, just uncomfortable, I mean, sure it hurts, but nothing I cannot deal with."

"Pride goes before the fall Y/n," Maedhros chuckled, "I will feel better after the healer sees you."

"Fine, but I want to state for the record, that I feel childish."

"Noted, and you should feel childish, you are the one complaining."

"Maedhros!"


	5. Galadriel x Celeborn - Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My brothers are all dead,"

"My brothers are all dead," Galadriel said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Celeborn turn to look at her; her face was blank, no emotions on it save for her eyes, her eyes spoke of her pain loud and clear, he understood, she had lost her brothers one by one, but Finrod was her favorite brother, "I am sorry meleth, Finrod was a good elf."

"He knew," Galadriel spoke, "he knew he was meant to die and accepted it."

"Then he was a braver elf than many others," Celeborn tried to comfort her, "I understand your loss, my brother Galathil was lost to us due to Morgoth, however, I only lost him, you lost four."

Galadriel bowed her head, "I wonder if the pain will ever go away, or will I drown in grief?"

Celeborn’s heart went to his wife, "It will never go away, mourn your brother, honor him, but live, do not let loss be your undoing, you’re much too strong to fade from grief, whatever Eru may have planned for you, you will rise and face it with strength."


	6. Celeborn x Galadriel - Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you, with every fiber of my being,”

“I love you, with every fiber of my being,” Celeborn’s passionate declaration shook her.

“I do not deserve your love, my hands are stained,” Galadriel spoke to him, her voice full of grief.

“Galadriel, I gave you that name, do you think I would have done so if I did not believe you worthy of it?”

“The Doom of Mandos weights as heavily on me as it does on the Sons of Fëanor.”

Celeborn took Galadriel’s face in his hands, gently, “Then I will take risk it, I love you and I wish to spend my life with you; to me you are worthy of love and whatever Eru may have in store for you, I wish to share in your joy and your grief.”

Galadriel’s eyes watered, her voice shook but her words did not lack emotion, “I love you too.” 


	7. Feanor x Nerdanel - Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you think Nerdanel?”

“What do you think Nerdanel?” Fëanaro spoke.

Nerdanel was silent as she inspected the object Fëanaro had asked her thoughts on, it was a belt, gold with carvings that represented flora, gemstones carefully cut to shape the flowers.

“It is a fine piece Fëanaro, truly, an excellent example of your craftsmanship, you should be proud of it, is it for your atar?”

Fëanaro smiled, “I thank you for your praise Nerdanel, but no, not this time, atar asked me to craft something for Ingwë, so I did.”

“Then the High King will be most pleased, truly, you outdid yourself with this, I have not seen such fine work from you, save for those you make for your atar.”

“Atar deserves the best that I can do, but it pleases me that you think it is a good piece, Ingwë should get something truly fine.


	8. Thranduil x Reader - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m so in love with you that I don’t think I could stop even if I tried,”

“I’m so in love with you that I don’t think I could stop even if I tried,” Thranduil’s voice broke the silence that hanged between you both.

You froze, taken by surprise by the sudden confession, you couldn’t speak, and unfortunately, your silence gave Thranduil the wrong impression, “Forget I said that,” he rushed out.

“No!” Finally you found your voice, “I love you too, I promise... You just took me by surprise is all! I have spent my life loving you and never hoping that you would love me back and then, here you are, telling me you do, so I was surprised.”

“Why wouldn’t I love you? You are the kindest, gentlest, most loving elleth I have ever met, there is not a thing about you that is not lovable.”

You blushed and took Thranduil’s hand in yours, “Thank you, for what it is worth, my love for you is no less fierce, I would fight the hordes of Sauron for you.”

Thranduil laughed happily, his eyes were still sparkling with mirth when he said, “Meleth, you do not know how to fight!”


	9. Thranduil & Celebrian - Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you know that some think we are going to wed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this [headcanon](https://verycorrectlotr.tumblr.com/post/186434159027/i-headcanon-that-of-all-the-elven-rulers).

"Do you know that some think we are going to wed?" Celebrian asked Thranduil once, over wine.

Thranduil snorted, "Aye, according to the rumor mill, we are about to get engaged and then we break up and then get together again."

"I wonder how you will cope if I do marry Elrond," Celebrian teased, a mischievous smile on her face.

Thranduil laughed, "I shall cope by going to the Greenwood and staying there, and swearing an eternal grudge upon Elrond I'm sure."

Celebrian laughed, "And I shall be a heartbreaker, oh the rumor mill will be worth listening to for once!"

Thranduil smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Why, you do not think it is amusing now?"

Celebrian took a sip of miruvor and waved her hand, "It is always better when you are not the target meldir."


	10. Feanor x Nerdanel, Finwe x Indis - Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I heard you come in," Nerdanel spoke as she looked at her husband, who was furiously hammering away, "what has you in such state?"

"I heard you come in," Nerdanel spoke as she looked at her husband, who was furiously hammering away, "what has you in such state?"

Feanor stopped what was doing, but remained with his back turned to his wife, "My atar intents to wed Indis of the Vanyar."

Nerdanel winced, she knew what it meant, "But what about Miriel?"

"Amil is not coming back," Feanor's voice was empty of any emotion.

Nerdanel's heart went to her husband, she knew first hand how much Feanor wanted for his mother to come back, "I am sorry, I can not imagine how you must be hurting right now."

Feanor did not speak for long moments, but Nerdanel saw his shoulders slouch, "At least I have you and the children, I know you will not leave me behind."


	11. Thranduil x Reader - Gratitude

"I thought I'd find you here."

Thranduil's voice made you look up from the book you were reading, "Oh, meleth, is everything well?"

"Aye, just needed a break from all royal duties," Thranduil said as he sat down next to you, back pressed against the tree, "I am thankful for everyone who accepts me as their king, but it can be tiresome."

You placed a piece of ribbon on the book and closed it, "I can imagine it would be, after all, people's lives are your responsibility."

"And they will be partially yours once we wed," Thranduil reminded you.

"And I will be thankful for their trust and do my utmost best to be a good queen for them."


	12. Maedhros x Reader - Rules

"Shouldn't you be in bed, it's late."

Maedhros voice startled you, "Oh Nelyo! I'm not tired at all, I tried sleeping, but was only getting frustrated, so I came out to see the stars."

Maedhros' lips quirked upwards, "Are you going to make me order you?"

"Do I look like a rule follower to you?" You sassed back.

Maedhros laughed, "No, you are not, even when we were young, you were always testing the limits of the boundaries established and for some reason, you'd always dragged me to your mischief."

"Oh don't pretend that you did not have fun, I certainly remember you laughing at some of my _'mischief'_ , but if _'Prince Maedhros'_ orders, I'll go to my bedchamber if _'Prince Maedhros'_ does so too."

Maedhros sighed, knowing full well that arguing with you was a lost case, "Come then, I'll escort you to your chamber."


	13. Ecthelion x Reader -Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Meleth, are you sure you are well enough to attend? Turgon won’t be offended if we missed this dance.”

“Meleth, are you sure you are well enough to attend?‌ Turgon won’t be offended if we missed this dance.”

You sighed and patted your growing stomach, “Ecthelion, meleth, I am well now, I don’t want to miss the dance.”

Ecthelion smiled and laid a gentle hand on your stomach, “I hope that you can forgive my worries, but this is our first child after all.”

You returned his smiled, “There’s nothing to forgive, you’re a worried adar to be, and while your worry is touching, there is no need for it, the healer says the babe grows well and all is going as it should.”

Ecthelion took your hand and kissed the back of it, “If you’re certain, then we will go.”

“I am certain,” you replied and quickly kissed your husband, “we both are well.”


	14. Finrod & Galadriel - Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No,” her voice broke at her brother’s words, “do not say that Findarato, you will not die.”

“No,” her voice broke at her brother’s words, “do not say that Findarato, you will not die.”

Finrod gave his sister a sad smile, “We are all bound by Curse of Mandos, we can’t escape it, and my fate lays clear before my eyes. But promise me that should‌ I die, you will not waste away.”

“Don’t ask such of me,”‌ her voice and face was etched in grief, but her brother’s eyes were gentle and soft, so she took a deep calming breath, but she looked down, feeling defeated, “at least promise me that you will fight until your dying breath.”

“I won’t die without a fight, now promise me in turn, that you will go on, that you will allow yourself to be happy; maybe even marry Celeborn and live as best you can.”

She looked away and said nothing for a while, then, she turned and looked at Finrod in the eyes, “I promise, I will live brother.”


	15. Thranduil x Reader - Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil took your hands in his, rising them he laid a gentle kiss on both of them, “There is something between us and it is the most beautiful thing I have ever felt, meleth-nin, would you bind yourself to me?”

You walked behind Thranduil, but you had no idea where he was taking you, because as per his request, you were blindfolded, “How much longer meleth?”

Suddenly Thranduil stopped and you did too, as you were holding onto his hand, “We’re here,” he told you, “you may remove your blindfold.”

Letting go of his hand, you did as told, and once your blindfold was removed, you gasped, you were in Thranduil’s private garden, but it had been transformed, usually, there were mostly green plants and trees, but everywhere you saw, there were flowers and hundreds of candles surrounding a table, “Oh Thranduil!”

Thranduil took your hands in his, rising them he laid a gentle kiss on both of them, “There is something between us and it is the most beautiful thing I have ever felt, meleth-nin, would you bind yourself to me?”

You felt tears come unbidden and felt a knot on your stomach, but you nodded frantically, and once you found your voice again, you said, “I would be honored to bind myself to you, meleth-nin, I am so happy.”

Thranduil laughed and spun you around, “This is the happiest day of my life, I love you meleth-nin, your happiness is also mine, I love you so much.”


	16. Thranduil x OFC - Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nänielle made a small curtsy, and placed her hand on his and they began to gently sway with the music, “What a lovely wedding,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a specific request, thus the named OC.

Nänielle held onto Thranduil’s arm as he led her away from the crowd, they were in Imladris to celebrate Elrond’s wedding to the lady Celebrian, and now, Thranduil had asked her to follow him.

She had done so, and Thranduil had taken them to a little spot, not so far way that they couldn’t hear the music, but private enough that they would be alone, “Dance with me?”‌ Thranduil asked.

Nänielle made a small curtsy, and placed her hand on his and they began to gently sway with the music, “What a lovely wedding,” she said.

“Indeed, Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel outdid themselves, but I suppose it’s a happy occasion that deserved it,” Thranduil spun her around, a gentle smile on his face as he watched his love follow his lead on the dance.

“But I quite like this too,” Nänielle said as they danced under the moonlight, “such a perfect night, with such a wonderful company and most excellent dancer.”

Thranduil laughed, eyes sparkling as he held the young elleth close, “My thanks my lady, your company is quite delightful too.”


	17. Thranduil x OFC - Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil smiled and opened his arms, a silent invitation for Nänielle, “No, you just saved me from boredom,” he said as Nänielle went and tucked her head under his chin and he wrapped his arms about her form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was specific request, thus the named OFC.

Nänielle had finished with the cleaning of one bedroom, and while normally she wouldn’t feel tired so soon, there was something in the air that made her want to take a small break, with a mischievous smile, she made her way to another place of the palace.

  
What she didn’t know, is that in his office, Thranduil paced around, unable to concentrate on the paperwork he had on his desk, fortunately for him, there was knock on his door, “Come in.”

Nänielle entered the room, “Am I interrupting anything important?”

Thranduil smiled and opened his arms, a silent invitation for Nänielle, “No, you just saved me from boredom,” he said as Nänielle went and tucked her head under his chin and he wrapped his arms about her form.

“Oh good,” Nänielle said and then looked up, gentle smile on her face, “Would it be much trouble if I stay for a bit?”

Thranduil’s face softened and he kissed her forehead, “None at all, I quite our little moments of solitude.”


	18. Maedhros & Maglor, Maedhros x Reader - Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you told Y/n how you feel yet, or are you waiting for her to fall in love with someone else?”

“Have you told Y/n how you feel yet, or are you waiting for her to fall in love with someone else?”

Maedhros stopped writing, and looked at Maglor, “I won’t do no such thing, she deserves better than me.”

Maglor gave his brother a sad smile, “Our lives are difficult and full of peril, do you truly wish to live yours unloved?”

Maedhros looked at his brother, who held his gaze, then he looked down and said, “Like I said brother, she deserves better than me, specially knowing what you just said, our lives are difficult, I don’t want to die and for her to fade away because of me.”

“She will do so anyway if you do say anything,” Maglor rose his hand stopping his brother from speaking, “she loves you, good parts and ugly parts and I know you love her too, so please brother, live your life and love if you can, Eru knows we need every little good moments to keep us going.”

Maedhros was silent for a long moment, “Perhaps you’re right,” he said, voice barely above a whisper, “give me a few days to gather my courage, if not, I give you full permission to lock us in a room.”

Maglor nodded solemn, but the corner of his lips were curling upwards, “Five days, no more.”


	19. Nerdanel & Finarfin - Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two figures sat next to one another in silence and in darkness, “You’re welcome to stay if you wish.”

The two figures sat next to one another in silence and in darkness, “You’re welcome to stay if you wish.”

Nerdanel turned and looked at Finarfin, “No, I wish to leave and return to my home; I’m not as strong nor as brave as you are.”

Finarfin gave her a wry smile, “It’s not bravery, nor I am strong, it’a atonement I seek, perhaps selfishly so, but I feel like I must right the wrongs done.”

Nerdanel looked at her hands on her lap, “It isn’t your fault, it’s Fëánaro who bears the most guilt… and my sons too.”

“Perhaps,” Finarfin murmured, “but did we not follow?”

Nerdanel had no answer for him then, for both Finarfin and Fingolfin had followed, only for Finarfin to return alone with few others, “Perhaps one day forgiveness will come,” she whispered.


	20. Maedhros x Reader - Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, are you excited for the festival Ingwë is throwing?”

You and Maitimo had been friends since childhood, seeing as your atar was friends with Nerdanel, having met at Mahtan’s forge, “So, are you excited for the festival Ingwë is throwing?”

Maitimo groaned, “Not really, atar is already reminding us how a proper Prince of the house of Finwë must behave.”

You laughed, “Surely, it can’t be all that bad!”

Maitimo glared at you and then sat up from the grass and squared his shoulders and his face was serious, “Your actions reflect your grandfather, so you better behave.”

You shook your head, Fëánaro could be quite something else, “Oh well, poor you… but in the mean time, here, have a flower crown your grouchiness,” you placed it on his head, “but now I must run, amil asked for help for the food she’s bringing.”

“I’ll walk you home,” Maitimo stood, “You’ll dance with me a song or two, yes?”

You beamed, “Of course!”


	21. Thranduil x OFC - Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nänielle, look a shooting star, quick make a wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 16 as per the request.

Nänielle and Thranduil had kept dancing away from the crowd, only when they grew tired did they decided to retire to their chambers, during their walk Thranduil looked up, “Nänielle, look a shooting star, quick make a wish.”

Nänielle looked up quickly, smiling gently as she mentally made her wish, “Done, and I love it when Varda graces us with shooting stars.”

Thranduil smiled down at her and gently tuck away a stray curl of hers, “Not as beautiful as you.”

Nänielle blushed, she could feel the heat of her cheeks and was glad that the night covered it for the most part, “You’re such a romantic, I am truly lucky to have you.”

Thranduil’s smile widened and his eyes twinkled, “You’re worth being romantic for, now come, you must be tired and we both should sleep.”

“Thank you,” Nänielle said, “and yes, sleep sounds good, lead on them my King.”


	22. Thranduil x OFC - Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is lovely, a shame we don’t have more free time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested

Nänielle rushed towards Thranduil’s office, he had asked to meet him there, for what, however, she did not know; but once she reached his office, she knocked and entered.  
Inside, Thranduil had set up a small spot in front of the fire for a picknick, “Do you like it?”

Nänielle smiled and went to sit down and cuddle into his arms, “This is lovely, a shame we don’t have more free time.”

Thranduil did not say anything, but carefully moved Nänielle in his arms so they could face one another, held her chin gently in his hand and kissed her, for a moment, it was only them on the world.

Only after they separated did Thranduil whispered against her lips, “We have half an hour.”

Nänielle smiled, lips still against Thranduil’s she whispered back, “Then let us not waste it.”


	23. Ecthelion & Glorfindel, Ecthelion x Reader - Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And when exactly are going to gather your courage and ask Y/n to Turgon's ball, Ecthelion?"

"And when exactly are going to gather your courage and ask Y/n to Turgon's ball, Ecthelion?"

Ecthelion threw a look at his childhood friend, "I have no idea what you speak of meldir."

Glorfindel snorted, "As if, you've been pinning for Y/n for quite a while, and honestly? I think it's due time you asked her on a date, what better one that the ball Turgon's throwing for Idril?"

Ecthelion sighed and looked away, "I don't think she likes me much, I saw her the other day on the market with Legolas."

Glorfindel arched a golden eyebrow, "And who do think told me she likes you," at his friend's surprised face he continued, "I promise you meldir, she likes you, so don't waste your chance."

Ecthelion brightened and grinned broadly, "Thank you meldir, you have lifted a worry from me, I promise you I shall ask her today!"


	24. Nerdanel x Feanor - Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't do this anymore,"

"I can't do this anymore," Nerdanel's voice breaks the silence that had fallen between them.

Fëanáro stares at her, for once at loss for words, "Whatever do you mean?" he asks as dread settles in his stomach like a heavy stone.

Nerdanel looks up from her hands, eyes brimmed with tears, "I can't stay here anymore, you've changed Fëanáro, you're not the same elf I married and I grow weary of everything."

Fëanáro feels like someone has just punched his gut, "Is there anything I can do to make you stay?" His voice is calm, even if his heart and mind is in turmoil, he can't bring himself to lash out in anger at her.

"No," Nerdanel says, "I can't stand watching you fight your brothers, and these - these weapons you make, whatever for? There is a line Feanaro, and you've crossed it."

Fëanáro closes his eyes, swallowing the rage and storm his spirit wants to unleash, "Then I wish you a good life."


	25. Finwe & Feanor, Feanor x Nerdanel - Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish to ask for Nerdanel's hand in marriage atar."

"And what it is that you wish to speak with me my son," Finwë asked Fëanáro as they walked in the castle's garden.

Finwë saw his son hesitate, but then Fëanáro spoke calm and gentle, "I wish to ask for Nerdanel's hand in marriage atar."

Finwë smiled, "She is a lovely elleth, I have no objections to it and you have my blessing if that is what you wish to do," Finwë stopped and smiled at his son, "you and her make a good match I would think."

Fëanáro inclined his head, "My thanks atar, it gladdens me to know that you approve and it be of help if you were to be there for when I speak with Mahtan."

"Of course I shall be there! Now come, let us enjoy a wine that Ingwe sent, there is no better moment, my beloved son is soon to marry!"

Fëanáro laughed, "At least we should wait for Nerdanel and Mahtan's answer atar, but wine sounds quite good!"


	26. Galadriel x Celeborn - Celebrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galadriel had banished Celeborn to outside of the room, she was in pain and he being as nervous as he was, was putting her on edge.

Galadriel had banished Celeborn to outside of the room, she was in pain and he being as nervous as he was, was putting her on edge.

She felt every wave of pain wreck her body, wondering how her mother had been able to do so four times and Nerdanel six, but in the end, she was rewarded by a strong wail.

It was after her daughter was cleaned and placed into her arms that Celeborn was allowed back into the room, she smiled tiredly, "Meet your daughter melleth-nin."

Celeborn looked at the small bundle that Galadriel held in her arms and swallowed, tears came into his eyes, but he smiled, "Thank you melleth, this is the greatest gift I have ever been given, what will you name her?"

"Celebrían," she spoke softly, "our little silver queen, here, hold your daughter."

Celeborn took his daughter into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Welcome home my child, you have been long awaited for, welcome home."


	27. Feanor x Nerdanel - Maitimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fëanáro was holding Nerdanel's hand in one of his, while he brushed her sweaty forehead with the other, "You can do this Nerdanel," his voice was soft and tender.

Fëanáro was holding Nerdanel's hand in one of his, while he brushed her sweaty forehead with the other, "You can do this Nerdanel," his voice was soft and tender.

Nerdanel try to smile, but it turned into a grimace as another wave of pain hit her and her groan was broken by a strong wail.

"It's a boy my Lord, my Lady," the midwife spoke, gently lifting the screaming baby, only to clean him and cover him in a warm blanket, "here you go my Lady, here's your son."

Nerdanel cradled her newborn in her arms, smiling gently as the little elfling stopped crying, "Welcome home my sweetling," she said, "Fëanáro look at him, he's so precious."

Fëanáro stared at the child in her arms, feeling a rush of love and desire to protect his son, "He's perfect, thank you Nerdanel," his voice was full of emotion and some tears made their way to his eyes, "What will you name him?"

Nerdanel looked at her son and smiled, "Maitimo."


	28. Feanor x Nerdanel - Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you well Nerdanel?"

After feeding Maitimo, Nerdanel began to yawn, and Fëanáro snapped to attention, "Are you well Nerdanel?"

"Yes, I am simply tired," Nerdanel gave Fëanáro a tired smile, "I think I shall rest for a small while, can you handle him?"

Fëanáro froze, dread and terror sizing up on his heart, his own mother had gone to sleep and never woken again, how to tell Nerdanel not to sleep? She had just given birth and was rightfully tired, so he simply said, "Of course, rest beloved."

Fëanáro watched as Nerdanel fell asleep, and hoped that history would not repeat itself, so he watched over his wife and son, until Maitimo - Nelyafinwë, as he had named him - began to fuzz and he began singing the lullaby his own father had once sang to him.

"You have a good singing voice," came the calm voice of Nerdanel, "I do hope you will sing to him often."

Fëanáro's relief and joy at not loosing Nerdanel was instantaneous, "Of course beloved, and I will sing to you as well if it pleases you."


	29. Thranduil x Reader - Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I see that you have made a new friend, I am glad,"

Thranduil didn't think himself a jealous elf, after all, the people at the Greenwood knew and respected his Queen and wife, but today they were not in Greenwood; he'd received an invitation from the Lake people and he'd accepted and now, he had to watch as a man tried to monopolize his wife's attention.

And when he saw him getting closer to his wife, the ugly monster called jealousy reared its head, Thranduil excused himself from the people he was talking to and made his way towards his wife.

"A beloved," his voice was almost a purr, "I see that you have made a new friend, I am glad," at that, he stood taller and looked at the man, "allow me to introduce myself, I am Thranduil, King of the Greedwood, husband to Y/n, pleased to meet you."

The man stuttered a greeting and quickly departed, leaving them alone, Y/n turned, looking quite amused, "You just had to do that, didn't you?"

Thranduil shrugged, looking quite unrepentant, "That man was overstepping, and I just simply wouldn't stand for it, and well I..."

"...got jealous, but it doesn't matter, I love you anyways darling husband."

 


	30. Kili x Reader - Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Indeed," Kili for once did not sound amused, but instead calm and at peace, "this was a really nice idea."

"This is nice," you said as you cuddled into the arms of Kili, you were both resting, a fire going in the chimney and it was quiet, a perfect night.

"Indeed," Kili for once did not sound amused, but instead calm and at peace, "this was a really nice idea."

"I'm offended that you doubted me," you twisted in his arms, looked at him and pouted, "I'll have you know, o ye of little faith, that my ideas are brilliant!"

Kili laughed at your face, once he calmed down, he looked at you again full of tenderness, but his eyes were still sparkling with mirth, "I seem to recall a prank that you made to Fili, that was a good idea."

You blushed, "Fine, most of my ideas are great, I mean, look at us now, we're here, nice and cozy with some food that I made us and some ale you got us, the fire is roaring and we have no worries, what else could we want?"

Kili was silent for a few moments, but then shook his head and smiled at you, "Nothing much, we're just perfect as we are in this moment."


	31. Thranduil x Reader - Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ai! Watch we’re you’re going!”

Thranduil still remember clear as day how he’d realized he was in love with you, it had been in the early days of both your youths in Doriath, he’d be running about with some friends, when he clashed onto someone, “Ai! Watch we’re you’re going!”

Thranduil had stopped and turned to look who had been the unfortunate soul he’d crashed into and, much to his consternation it had been you, “Y/N! Oh sweet Eru, do forgive me! I wasn’t paying any attention, here, let me help you!”

“Obviously,” you had told him, “otherwise I wouldn’t have landed on my behind, what have you been doing Thranduil? It was like crashing against a wall!”

He’d blushed furiously, “Other than sword lessons? Nothing much, adar insists on them, so I do.”

“Well, you’re gaining muscle,” you said as you rubbed a sore spot on your arm, “and… oh Valar! the Lady Melian is waiting for me, now I’m the one who must run, see you later Thranduil!”

He’d watched you as you rushed deeper into the caves, smile gracing his handsome features, maybe one day he’d be brave enough to tell you how he felt.


	32. Melian & Galadriel - Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it not a bit late for you to spin threads, Artanis?”

“Is it not a bit late for you to spin threads, Artanis?”

Melian’s voice startled her, for she had not heard the Maia approach, “I can’t sleep my Lady, and it’s better for me to do something than have idle hands.”

“I see,” Melian’s voice was soft, “then, how about I teach you to thread with magic?”

Artanis looked at Melian, eyes wide in surprise, “Could I master that my Lady? I am no Maia.”

Melian’s smile was soft, “You can, there is power in you Artanis, you might not be of my kin, but there’s power to you and I will show you how to master at least in this sort of art, you will be able to thread nature if you try.”

Artanis sat up, back straight and shoulders squared, “Then teach me, and you will find me an eager student.”


	33. Feanor - Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Morgoth! Listen to me, you vile being, you won’t get away with this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of character death & blood.

Fëanor stared at his father’s broke body, laying on a pool of blood and felt vile rise to his mouth, he swallowed it down and tried to breathe, but the scent of blood was everywhere.

Anger surged through him like a lightening bolt, he found he could not cry, and he stood up tall and proud, anger etched on his features, “Morgoth! Listen to me, you vile being, you won’t get away with this!”

His voice rose as he spoke until he was almost screaming, “I could have lived with the loss of the Silmaril, but you dare take my father also? Know this now, there will no safe place for you so long as I live!”

“And you Eru, you who stand there and do nothing, what use are you?! What use are your children if they stand useless against Morgoth?”

“Know this, I will stop at nothing to crush that monster, he deserves no mercy! You took my mother away, then my father and my finest creations, I say no more!”

Fëanor looked at his father’s body one last time and with the utmost care, he laid the cloak he’d been wearing over his body, then he stood, tall and proud, fierce and with a look of determination and knew what to do, he had a speech to make.


	34. Maedhros x Reader - Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know it’s a battle, but you need healers and as it happens, I am one.”

“You need me Nelyo,” you said as you glared at the elf in front of you, silently you cursed his height, it was hard to argue when you had to look up constantly, “I know it’s a battle, but you need healers and as it happens, I am one.”

Maedhros hesitated, he knew you were a talented healer, but a very selfish part of him didn’t want you anywhere near the battle, “Fine,” he sighed.

Your lips curled upwards, “I know you’re not happy with this, but I promise, I’ll stay put, I will tend to anyone who needs my help after the battle and of course, I’ll do my best to stay out of trouble.”

Maedhros barked a laughed, “You attract trouble better than anyone save my brothers, but don’t worry, I’ll do my best to ensure that all the healer - and you specially - are well protected.”

“Sounds fair to me,” you said as you nodded, but then slapped his arm, “and please don’t compare me to your brother, they can be terrible.”

Maedhros laughed, “No promises.”


	35. Maedhros x Reader - Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love that color on you,”

“I love that color on you,” Maitimo said when he picked you up for the dance his grandfather was throwing.

You blushed, “Thank you Nelyo, I wasn’t sure if I should wear this color, but I am glad that you like it, thank you for inviting me.”

Maitimo smiled down at you, “You’re most welcome Y/n, as much as I love my grandfather, these events can get boring, with you and Makalurë there, at least I know I will have someone to talk and have fun with.”

You gave his arm a gentle squeeze, “Glad to be of help, I’ve never been to one of these dances, so I couldn’t say, but I’ll help you in any way I can, you know that right?”

Maitimo beamed down at you, “Well, for starters, I hope you really don’t mind dancing, because I usually get plenty of requests… so I might say I can’t because I promised you dances.”

You laughed, “Good thing I’m wearing comfortable shoes then!”


	36. Feanor x Nerdanel - Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is with that look Fëanáro?”

“What is with that look Fëanáro?” Nerdanel asked as she stirred the pot, she was preparing their meal when Feanaro had come out of his forge.

“It’s just…” Fëanáro fell silent for a moment, “you look so lovely.”

“I’m with child and getting bigger by the day Fëanáro,” Nerdanel laughed, “I don’t think I look particularly lovely, at least not today.”

“That is nonsense,” Fëanáro shook his head, finally approaching his wife, “I think you look absolutely lovely carrying our child,” he said as he laid a gentle hand on his wife’s stomach, “and no matter what, you’ll always be lovely to me.”

Nerdanel blushed and was glad that her skin didn’t show it as much, “You have a way with words, but see if you say that when I’m as big as a house!”

Fëanáro kept rubbing her stomach, a soft look on his usually sharp face, “I will say it as many times as it takes for you to believe it, you’ll always be lovely to me, especially now that you carry our child, you are beautiful Nerdanel and I am grateful for you and the babe.”


	37. Maedhros x Reader - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s locked,” you said, surprised clearly written on your face, you couldn’t believe that Makalaure had managed to lock you both in.

“It’s locked,” you said, surprised clearly written on your face, you couldn’t believe that Makalaure had managed to lock you both in.  
  
“You mean we’re stuck here?” Maitimo spoke, and then took a hold of the door’s handle and shook it, the door didn’t give.

“I’m not letting you out until both of you stop being idiots,” Came Makalaure’s voice from the other side of the door, “you both have much to talk and I’m tired of you both dancing around each other, so, have fun.”

“I can’t believe that he’d just left,” you said and then looked at Maitimo and then blushed when it downed at you that you might as well be here for quite a while, “the nerve of him.”

Maitimo laughed, which surprised you, “But he’s not entirely wrong,” he looked down at you, a small tint of color on his cheeks, “I’ve been an idiot and well, he’s right, I do like you.”

Your heart fluttered and felt heat rush to your cheeks, “I like you too.”


	38. Maedhros x Reader - Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you have another nightmare?”

Something woke you up, you weren’t quite sure what it was but you realized that Maedhros had left the bed, you rose and went in search of him, you found him on his office.

“Did you have another nightmare?” You asked as you went in and closed the door behind you.

Maedhros sat on his desk, but he wasn’t reading or writing, he had his elbows resting on the wood and his face on his hand, “I relieve everything whenever I close my eyes.”

Your heart went out to him, you knew quite well how he carried his burdens in silence, preferring to say anything to anyone but you and Maglor, “I am sorry, would you like some tea? I could go and get you one.”

Maedhros looked up, his eyes were haunted and full of shadows, but he still managed to give you half a smile, “I don’t deserve you, throughout everything, you’ve always been there, thank you.”

You approached him and kissed the top of his head, grateful that he was sitting down, “And I’ll always be here.”


	39. Thranduil & OC Son - Kingship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen well ion-nin, being a good King is not easy,”

“Listen well ion-nin, being a good King is not easy,” Thranduil spoke to his eldest son and heir, “you must always listen, even when you are told things you’d rather not hear.”

His son frowned, “I don’t understand adar.”

Thranduil smiled at his son, “It simply means that you don’t know it all, and others will likely point that to you, you must listen and learn.”

“I… see.”

“And you must, above all things, have your people’s well being in both your heart and your mind; being a good King means looking after those who call you so, else, your crown is vain.”

“I will remember that adar,” his son nodded looking quite solemn.

“Good, always remember that dear ion, always.”


	40. Thranduil & OC Daughter - Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you for walking with me ada.”

Thranduil and his daughter walked under the green canopy of the trees, “Thank you for walking with me ada.”

Thranduil smiled down at his daughter, “It’s always lovely to spend time with you, sell-nin.”

His daughter beamed at him, “This is so calming, isn’t it?”

“Indeed,” Thranduil said, “It almost reminds me of the woods of Doriath of my youth, and I am glad that you can have this for you.”

“Well, I also have the best ada in Arda!” She grabbed Thranduil’s arm and rested her head on his shoulder, then she spotted some flowers that she liked, “Oh ada, look! Aren’t those flowers lovely?”

“They are indeed child, how about we sit down and I make you a flower crown?”

“Yes, thank you ada, you’re the best!”


	41. Maedhros & Brothers - Honey Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who, pray tell, was the one who ate the last honey cake?” Maitimo asked his brothers.

“Who, pray tell, was the one who ate the last honey cake?” Maitimo asked his brothers. **  
**

Tyelkormo shook his head, “Not I, Nelyo, I just returned from a hunt with Lord Oromë.”

“Don’t look at me,” Carnistir said and lifted his hands up, “I know how you get with those pastries, so I didn’t touch it. Curufin has been on the forge all day with Atar and the Ambarussa are with amil doing Eru knows what.”

Maitimo turned and looked at Makalaurë, who sighed, “Fine, you got me, I ate it; didn’t realize it was the last one until I had eaten it, jail me and throw away the key.”

No one could help the snorts that they did at Makalaurë’s dramatic tone, Maitimo’s lips curled upwards, “Fine, next time at least get me some more, you know where amil gets these cakes from.”

“Of course, brother.”


	42. Thranduil & Legolas - Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure that I am the best messenger to bear the news adar?” Legolas asked as he packed for his travel to Imladris.

“Are you sure that I am the best messenger to bear the news adar?” Legolas asked as he packed for his travel to Imladris. **  
**

“You are my son,” Thranduil spoke with a calm firmness, “I believe in you, I fear ill tidings and I trust you to speak with my voice.”

Legolas stopped packing and turned to look at his father, Thranduil had already changed into more comfortable robes, but was still the very image of a king, “If you believe that adar, then, I will strive to make you proud.”

“I am already proud of you, Little leaf,” Thranduil smiled at his son, “You make me proud everyday, and I know that you will not let me down.”

“I thank you for your confidence adar,” Legolas hesitated, “I just feel very much like a child playing king.”

Thranduil’s smile widened, “All the more reason why you should go, so you can spread your wings, all will be well, whatever happens, I trust the Valar and Eru to watch over you; now come, let us have some wine and cake.”

“Of course adar.”


	43. Feanor x Nerdanel - Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t feel well and I hate to bother you, but could you and the boys make breakfast? I don’t think I’ll be able to,” Nerdanel said as she laid back on the bed.

Nerdanel didn’t feel at her best, this pregnancy was being harder than her previous four; but she needed to be up soon and make breakfast, she carefully sat up and immediately regretted it, “Fëanáro,” she spoke. **  
**

“Is something amiss Nerdanel?” Fëanáro’s voice was full of worry.

“I don’t feel well and I hate to bother you, but could you and the boys make breakfast? I don’t think I’ll be able to,” Nerdanel said as she laid back on the bed.

Nerdanel felt Fëanáro caress her cheek with tenderness, “Of course, rest, the boys and I will handle it,” he said as he left the bed and exited their bedroom.

Nerdanel closed her eyes and didn’t know how long it was until the door opened once more, she opened her eyes and saw Fëanáro enter with a trey in his hand, she sat up with care and her husband placed the tray on her lap; it had tea, bread with butter and honey, an egg and bacon, Nerdanel smiled, “Thank you.”

“There is no need to thank me,” Fëanáro spoke softly, “you need rest and if I can help you in any way, I will, please know that my love.”

Nerdanel smiled.


	44. Galadriel - Celeborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Never trust an elf whose smile steals the breath right out of your lungs,”

“Never trust an elf whose smile steals the breath right out of your lungs,” Melian had once told her, Galadriel remembered it well, at the time, she had been a recent arrival to Menegroth and didn’t seem quite as important.

But then, she had properly met Celeborn, at first, she had been intrigued by him, she could tell that this nephew of Elu possessed an innate wisdom.

Then she had gotten to know Celeborn better, and before she even realized what was happening, she had found herself seeking his company, speaking to him about everything and anything.

And then she had seen him smile, a true smile, not one to be polite or courteous, but one that softened his entire face and… it happened, it had stolen the breath right out her lungs.

Melian had only smiled when she had realized why she was so prone of seeking Celeborn; Melian’s eyes had sparkled in mirth as she looked into her eyes and said, “Elves who steal the air out of our lungs are dangerous, because we love them and we (you and I) are not the sort of letting go easily.”

Galadriel had agreed, she loved Celeborn and knew that she would have to let him know, she could only hope that he loved her too.


	45. Maedhros x Reader - Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nelyo, you can put me down,” you laughed as Maitimo carried you to home, “my ankle is just sprained, not broken!”

“Nelyo, you can put me down,” you laughed as Maitimo carried you to home, “my ankle is just sprained, not broken!”

Maitimo shook his head, “I’m not putting you down, what are you going to do, hop all the way to Tirion?”

“You’re just trying to show off,” you said, still laughing, “I mean, I am sure the moment we’re spotted someone will start the rumors, don’t you mind?”

“No, not all,” Maitimo smiled at you, “after all, I don’t pay attention to them, besides, can I not give aid to a distressed elleth?”

“Oh don’t give me that! I’m not in distress at all!”

Maitimo placed a quick kiss atop your head, “Of course you’re not, because I’m carrying you!”


	46. Finrod x Reader - Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish I could protect you from everything,”

You and Finrod had met during one of his visits to Doriath, Melian had introduced you, since you were one of her ladies, and well, love had blossomed between you both.

After Finrod built Nargothrond, you found yourself a frequent visitor, even when Finrod had been reluctant to follow both of your hearts, you understood and mostly let things develop slowly between you two.

But love had ultimately won, and you once found yourself walking arm-in-arm with Finrod, “I wish I could protect you from everything,” he had said.

You looked at him and offered a smile, “You don’t have to, I am safe in Doriath and safe when I am with you, I may not have much skill with a sword, but I have excellent aim with my bow and arrow, do not worry much meleth.”

Finrod’s face was momentarily full of sorrow, “I am aware of your skill, I simply worry because I fear that you might some day face something without me,” he shook his head and then his face gentled, “but so long as I live, you have nothing to fear meleth-nin.”

“I know,” you took his head on your hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, “I know.”


	47. Thranduil x Reader - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are the peace I crave in this dark world,”

You found yourself reading on one of the private gardens you and Thranduil had, when you heard faint steps coming your way and you looked up from your book to find your husband, Thranduil looked tired and worn down, it worried you.

Without any words, Thranduil sat down next to you and then laid down to rest his head on your legs, “You are the peace I crave in this dark world,” he said softly.

“A bad patrol then?” You asked, setting your book down and caressing Thranduil’s hair; the Greenwood was growing darker, foul creatures lurking in the shadows and Thranduil would accompany the patrols from time to time.

“Yes,” Thranduil said as he closed his eyes, “the spiders grow bolder, I fear for us all.”

“Then I am glad that you and your escort came home safe,” you whispered, “as long as I have you and Legolas and our people are safe, we will be well, have faith beloved.”

Thranduil opened his eyes and looked at you, “And you give me both the faith and strength I need, I thank Eru everyday for you and our son, all will be well in the end, I am sure.”


	48. Feanor x Nerdanel - Intensity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You steady me, Nerdanel, but at the same time, you stir me.”

Nerdanel had been unsure if accepting Fëanáro’s courtship was a good idea, she liked him, she could love him, there was a pull from Fëanáro that both pulled her in and made her weary.

She remembered with clarity, when one day during one of their expeditions through Aman, Fëanáro had stopped, held her hand and kissed it and then he’d said, “You steady me, Nerdanel, but at the same time, you stir me.”

Nerdanel had found herself breathless, the intense look on his eyes spoke of a deep devotion and passion untold, she had managed to gather her wits about her and simply kiss his cheek.

It had not been a big gesture, in comparison to his intensity, but Fëanáro had been pleased with it and they had continued their exploring, hand in hand, “I am very flattered,” she had told him, “and I hope to never disappoint.”

Fëanáro had simply smiled, “You never could, Nerdanel, I am glad that you are with me, gladder still that we are courting.”

Nerdanel had squeezed his hand, “I am glad too,” she answered and meant it.


	49. Maedhros x Reader - Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, nothing, it’s just… you look even more beautiful covered in snow,”

You had insisted on going on a walk, Maedhros had indulged you after you pointed out that it had snow, you’ve always known that Maedhros liked the snow, and so you did, but on impulse, you ran and then proceeded to trip and fall on a pile of snow. **  
**

“Y/n! Are you well?” Maedhros rushed and extended his left hand, helping you up and then he stared at you and said nothing.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

“No, nothing, it’s just… you look even more beautiful covered in snow,” Maedhros’s voice was low and husky, “I never noticed it before.”

A shiver went down your spine, but you knew that it wasn’t because of the snow, “Thank you, Russandol,” you said and then shook all the snow from your hair, after a small debate on your head you pulled Maedhros down and gave him a quick kiss, “And you look very handsome in that shade of green, it’s really fetching.”

“Thank you,” Maedhros said and held your chin, looking into your eyes, he kissed you deeply, “Let’s go inside?”

“Yes, lets.”


	50. Thranduil x Reader - Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Meleth-nin, is something amiss?”

You woke at the sudden sensation of Thranduil jumping out of the bed, “Meleth-nin, is something amiss?” **  
**

Thranduil couldn’t speak, his face betrayed his fear and he had tears in his eyes and you knew, you knew that he had dreamt of the Battle of the Last Alliance, he had taken the mantle of King as well as he could be, but there was no hiding from you.

“Oh meleth,” you said as you rose from the bed, walking to your husband until you were near him, with utmost care you took his face in your hands, “Look at me meleth - just breathe, you are safe.”

Thranduil tried to smile at you, his lips forming more of a grimace than a smile, “I thank Eru and the Valar for you,” he said between gasps for air, “I thank them daily that you are safe and by my side, I love you with all my heart, never leave my side, I beg of you.”

By the end, you had tears in your eyes and you could feel him shaking, “Never,” you said and gently kissed his lips, “I will never leave you, now come back to bed, I will sing for you, rest in my arms meleth-nin, you are safe.”

Thranduil followed you to the bed, and rested his head on your chest, listened to your heartbeat, “I am safe with you, meleth-nin, you keep me safe.”


	51. Feanor x Nerdanel - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is something amiss, Fëanáro?”

Nerdanel knew that she wasn’t a conventional beauty, she had made peace with that, but still, it sometimes hurt when other elleths would gossip about her and dismiss her, she should know better, but the hurt remained. **  
**

Today, Nerdanel found herself sculpting, she was planning on making a statue of Manwë and Varda, so she grabbed her equipment and went to work.

Not long after, there was a knock on her door, she turned to see who it was and it surprised her to find Fëanáro there, “Is something amiss, Fëanáro?”

Fëanaro didn’t enter the room, simply shrugged and said, “I just wanted to let you know, that I think you’re beautiful; don’t listen to small minds Nerdanel, you are better than them.”

Before Nerdanel could reply, Fëanáro simply backed away and left, leaving her behind and feeling quite surprised, she’d never expected him to say anything about that, much less praise her or call her beautiful.

Nerdanel left her lips turn upwards into a smile, leave it to Fëanáro to comfort her without trying and without grand gestures, perhaps she could make him a small something, as a thank you.


	52. Thranduil x Reader - Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thranduil were having a late night date, a picnic to be precise, you had enjoyed the food and the wine, and now, were simply lying down in each other’s arms.

You and Thranduil were having a late night date, a picnic to be precise, you had enjoyed the food and the wine, and now, were simply lying down in each other’s arms. **  
**

“Perhaps Varda will take offense at what I am about to say,” Thranduil whispered to you, “but I find that the stars pale in comparison to you.”

You felt heat rush to your face, leave it to Thranduil to be such a romantic, “I am sure Varda would forgive you, your words come from a place of love and I am very happy to be the one who receives it.”

“Marry me, meleth, marry me and stay at my side until the unbreaking of this world.”

You looked at Thranduil and felt a knot in your throat, blinking back some tears, you said, “I would be most happy to marry you and call you my husband.”

The smile that Thranduil gave you was blinding in its intensity, “I love you,” he whispered against your lips.


	53. Ecthelion x Reader - Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I do not know what to compose,” Ecthelion’s voice broke you out of your thoughts.

“I do not know what to compose,” Ecthelion’s voice broke you out of your thoughts. **  
**

“That’s a first,” You said and set down the embroidery that you were doing, “Ecthelion, Lord of the Fountain, at loss for music.”

Ecthelion sat down next to you, then laid himself down to place his head on your lap, “Turgon’s feast is fast approaching, and I have no new piece to play and I’m sure I will be asked to.”

“Meleth, maybe you’re just overwhelmed? Why don’t you go and spend some time with Glorfindel, he always seems to lift your spirits.”

“You lift my spirits too,” Ecthelion said, “but that might actually be a good idea, Glorfindel is a good friend, I’m sure he’ll be of help.”

You smiled and patted his head, “See? All will be well, just relax and forget about the upcoming feast, just breath meleth and your music will come.”

Ecthelion turned and looked at you, a smile growing on his face, “My ever-wise meleth.”


	54. Thranduil x Reader - Playful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thranduil, stop this immediately!”

“Thranduil, stop this immediately!” You tried not to laugh, you were laying in bed, ready to sleep, but apparently Thranduil was in a playful mood. **  
**

“I do not know what is the problem, meleth,” Thranduil’s voice was full of laughter, even if his face was serious, pretending not to understand what you meant.

“Quit it husband,” You tried and failed to sound stern, “You’re hogging all the blankets, and winter has finally arrived and I am cold.”

At once Thranduil moved closer to you, enveloping you on his arms and fixing the covers so you both were under them comfortable, “There, safe and warm, is there anything else my darling wife requires?”

“Sleep, I’d very much like to sleep.”

“Then rest your head, beloved and let Irmo fill your head with sweet dreams, we are safe and we are home.”


	55. Maedhros x Reader - Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I saw this shawl, and it was in your favorite colors, it made me think of you, so I got it for you.”

You and Maitimo were having a picnic, he had actually invited you to watch the mingling of the lights, you accepted, eager to spend some time with him. **  
**

“Oh, Y/n, I was on the market the other and,” Maitimo looked through the basket that he had brought, pulling something with care, “I saw this shawl, and it was in your favorite colors, it made me think of you, so I got it for you.”

You smiled and took the offered gift, it was a beautiful shawl indeed, swirling patterns in green, purple and blue made quite the lovely design, “Oh, Nelyo! Thank you, you shouldn’t have.”

Maitimo matched your smile, “I wanted to, I’d knew it would make you happy and well, it makes me happy seeing you happy.”

You kissed his cheek, “Thank you, you really are a treasure, I love it.”

Maitimo in turn, placed a soft kiss on your lips, “I am glad.”


	56. Elrond x Celebrian - Marriage

Elrond knew that they would be marching against Sauron soon, and he was feeling out of sorts, torn between keeping silent and going to find Celebrian and telling him about his feelings was a hard choice to make.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Celebrian’s voice startled him, “that you love me, I mean.”

Elrond did his best to appear calm, “I do not know,” he answered honestly, “specially now that we will be marching against Sauron soon.”

Celebrian said nothing, simply arched an elegant eyebrow and half her mouth quirked upwards, “Try again master Peredhel.”

Elrond sighed, “I was not planning to ask you, as war extend before my future, but… now I feel like I must, because I realize that for all of our immortality, time could be short, Lady Celebrian, would you be my wife?”

The smile that Celebrian gave him was a radiant one, “I will wed you, of course I will,” then she took her hands to her neck and removed a small chain that held a star for a pendant, “come back to me, and we shall wed,” she said as she placed the necklace on his hand.

Elrond, feeling quite overwhelmed, kissed her hand and looking into her sparkling eyes he said, “I shall return, if for nothing else, but you.”


	57. Galadriel x Celeborn - Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you hate me now?”

“Do you hate me now?” Galadriel said softly, eyes downcast unable to meet Celeborn’s face, “Will you leave me because of this?”

Silence greeted her question, then, she felt a pair of arms pulling her towards Celeborn, “I don’t hate you,” Celeborn’s voice was just as soft, “And no, I could never leave you, I love you too much.”

Galadriel rested her head on Celeborn’s shoulder, released a shuddering breath, trying to hold back tears, she found comfort in his solid presence, “I couldn’t do much, I’m sorry,” her voice broke.

Celeborn began to rub her back in soothing circles, “It wasn’t your doing, you and your brother could not do much, I do not blame you for the actions of others, at least you tried stopping it as much as you could.”

Tears escaped her, Galadriel swallowed her pride for once, “Can you forgive me?”

Celeborn gently kissed her forehead, “I forgive you meleth,” his voice was firm now, “you are not alone, you will always have me.”

Galadriel believed him.


	58. Thranduil x Reader - One Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s too early,” you mumbled against his chest, feeling as he stiffened and then relax, “I’m not letting you go.”

Thranduil was quietly trying to untangle himself from you, problem was, you were unwilling to let go.

“It’s too early,” you mumbled against his chest, feeling as he stiffened and then relax, “I’m not letting you go.”

“Meleth, I must get ready for the day,” Thranduil said, while gently caressing your face, “I am the King, I’m needed.”

“Not for one hour,” you said, “we can stay abed for one more hour.”

Thranduil sighed, but he still readjusted himself back on the bed, “Fine, one hour, no more, we must be ready for the day.”

You smiled, “One hour is all I ask, and then, we’ll be out and about.”


	59. Erestor x Reader - Robe

“Are you wearing my robe?” Erestor asked, quite amused at seeing you lounge about in it.

“Yes,” You said, not looking up from your embroidery, “Because I missed you and it smelled like you.”

Erestor smiled and went to six next to you, “I missed you too meleth, but you know that sometimes I must leave.”

You looked up to him, you were tall, but Erestor was still taller than you, “I know, and I don’t mind you, I simply missed you.”

“And I missed you too,” Erestor placed a gentle kiss on the top of your head, “how do you like if I ask in the kitchen for a basket of food and have a nice day near the waterfall? Just the two of us.”

Your eyes sparkled, “Excellent idea! I’d love too.”


	60. Manwë - Decision

Manwë sat, head turned towards Arda, he was so still, he could have passed for a statue of the Eldar.

He knew that what Melkor and the Noldor had done would take eons to heal – if it did, and he knew Eru’s plans, but he worried anyway.

He couldn’t comprehend Melkor’s desire to destroy and taint, that was something he couldn’t conceived and now, the Eldar were paying the price and he didn’t know if he could even do something at all.

Fëánaro was no more, he knew that thanks to Námo and he also knew Prince Nelyafinwe was a captive to Melkor, so when the winds carried over Prince Findekáno’s voice for mercy, he granted it.

He sent Thorondor to aid Prince Findekáno in his rescue of Prince Nelyafinwe, perhaps that way at least, the Noldor might be united against one foe instead of each other.

He could only hope that it was the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you all enjoy, don't hesitate to comment.


End file.
